The Adventure of Patchouli Knowledge
by Terras Derf
Summary: Patchouli Knowledge is a taciturn witch who usually locks herself in her library and spends all day on researching magic tomes. One day, she was sent into the Pokémon world by unknown reasons. Now, she must go on an adventure to find her way back home. Imagine a typical Pokémon story but this time, the hero is a hundred years old witch who dislikes going outside. Hilarity Ensues.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in the land of Gensokyo, there was a vampire who known as Scarlet Devil. She lived in a grand mansion near Misty Lake, which named after her title, the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Day after day, all she doing was having tea served by her faithful maid and lazing around. Ah, what a boring life, you surely must think.

But I do not intend to tell a tale about this magnificent Scarlet Devil, my friends. The tale I will tell is about Patchouli Knowledge, who is a good old friend of Scarlet Devil and also lives in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Patchouli Knowledge is what we would call as an ancient old witch, who has lived for over hundred years, despite still looking like a young maiden. Her only passion is staying in the library of Scarlet Devil Mansion and reading books day by day. Although she has frail health and asthma problem, do not try to annoy her, for she can blast the hell out of anyone with her century old knowledge of magic. What a badass bookworm...

Now, the story begins.

Xxxxx

One day just liked every normal day, Patchouli was reading books in the library. Or more exactly, experimenting with magic.

"One litre of water... A drop of mercury... Two mushrooms... A lizard tail... One gram charcoal... Five grams saltpetre, One gram sulphur... Mix them together... Now the only thing left is the spell."

She began the incantation, but unexpectedly, the mixture exploded and filled the library with smoke.

"Cough cough... The bastard who wrote this book must be a crackpot magician! How can lizard tail and mercury be ingredients for HP potion!? I cannot believe that I actually tried out what this retarded book said... What a waste of time!"

"Let see the author's name... Kirisame Marisa! How could that rat's book getting inside my library!?"

Patchouli scratched her head trying to figure out the reason, and then she remembered what had happened the week before.

Xxxxx

Flashback:

"Ah, uhm... You know, Patchouli... Lately, I've borrowed some books in your lib–" a witch with long blond hair said nervously.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I must correct that you have stolen books in my library, not borrowed." Patchouli coldly said.

"What's the difference anyway? I'm just an ordinary magician, who'll get older and die peacefully. Compare to you, my life's just a twinkling of star. Trust me, I'll return 'em back when I kick the bucket, teehee." the blond witch said giggly.

"..." Patchouli still concentrated on her book.

"Anyway, since you've lend me many valuable books... Ahem... I must repay your kindness. Patchouli, I have some books for you here."

"Okay, okay... Now just place them in the table and leave me alone. Please don't disturb my study, Marisa."

Xxxxx

_Everything is clear. So this is Marisa's compensation for me_, Patchouli thought. _How can she write a book that was filled with crappy things like this? Totally pseudo magic._

Gave out a short sigh, she grabbed a nearby pen and began writing on the backside of book's cover:

"To Kirisame Marisa, The next time you write a book, please actual verify what you wrote – Patchouli Knowledge"

After that, she murmured an unintelligible spell and declared: "I command thee, book! Return to thy owner!" Magically, the book went up and flight out of the library with the speed of a missile. This spell had a 99% accuracy for hitting its target.

_That should teach her a lesson_, Patchouli smirked.

But the magic experiment and spells before had drained so much energy that she actually fell tired and exhausted. She sat down on a chair and closed her eyes for a moment. That day was surely a bad day. Wasted time for a stupid experiment only to get an explosion in the library. She decided to read a storybook as a pastime to forget all the bad things had happened.

She casted a spell and magically, a random book automatically flew from the bookshelf into her hand. What a convenient way of reading. Magic to Patchouli was same as machine to the modern human and she couldn't live without them. Actually, how can we image a witch without magic?

_Strangely, _she thought_. I have never seen this book before... And it has picture of some strangle animals in the cover... No, fire dragons and lizards are mythical beings, not animals... Maybe it has stories about a hero battle with dragons to save the princess._

Patchouli opened the book and read a couple pages.

_This is a picture book, not story. There are nothing but picture. And it mainly about animals... rats, birds, monkeys... or even mythical creatures... walking flower, rock snake... There are pictures depict some strangle devices, too... But they look quite modern..._

She continued to turn into the next pages.

_A human... Throwing a ball at a bird... Two people... Look like they are controlling the animals to battle each other... Are they summoners? Or monster tamers?_

Patchouli was delving immensely into the book. She wasn't called Knowledge for nothing. Each time she encountered things she hadn't known before, she spent a considerable time to research it. Over one hundred years, it had accumulated into a wealth of knowledge and wisdom inside her head. But heaven didn't give anything for free and Patchouli was not an exception. She had to pay a price for knowledge: that is a weak physical body and bad health.

Eventually, due to tiredness, Patchouli fell asleep on the table, with the picture book still on her hands.

Unbeknownst to her, the book was glowing with some strangle lights.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello, everybody. I am just a novice writer who want to express his ideas to the world. I hope that some of you will enjoy my work.

For Pokemon readers, this is my attempt to interpret the Pokemon world from another viewpoint. It will contain some dark elements, but basically, this is a light hearted story. I am an optimistic person after all.

For Touhou readers, I guess most of you are accustomed with the idea of X go to Gensokyo, those famous gappy, yeah. So why not reverse and let it become a Gensokyo resident going to an another world? I know that idea was done already but the amount of fics is quite low. And often, the badass characteristics of Touhou are overwhelming in the other world. So, I decided to write my own fic and this is the result.

I choosed Patchouli as the main character. The first reason: Patchouli is my favourite character. From the point of gameplay, Reimu is my favourite because her fricking homing bullet and small hitbox, but consider personality, it is Patchouli. The second reason: Patchouli usually stays at the library, so it is interesting to make her going on an adventure.

As far as I have read, there are 2 fics about Patchouli going to an another world and both are Familiar of Zero crossover. I really like some ideas of them, but there are something that leave me dissatisfied. Because Familiar of Zero world is full-blown magical world, this resonance greatly with Patchouli occupation as a magician. Patchy's magic quickly pwned everyone because Touhou level of badass is too high compare to Familiar of Zero. A notable example is Gray Morality by DeltaNovember, where Remilia went to Halkeginia and singlehandly massacred a whole country. I cannot disagree with the author, because Remilia is fully capable to do that. But that leaved me somewhat dissatisfied. Anyway, he still has done a good job and the ending is in style with traditional Touhou ending (ZUN ending). I have a feeling that Gray Morality is a deconstruction of the notion "harmless and fun" Gensokyo.

And transport Patchouli to a non-magical and full-action world will crip her badly. I cannot think of any logical way to make her shine in that settings. Therefore I decided to make her go to a semi-magical world, this way, her knowledge will still be useful. That is the reason for Pokemon crossover. Maybe some readers will notice that I borrowed some ideas of the premise of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance.

I will welcome any criticism, so feel free to bash or flame. It is a honour to receive criticism, because that mean people actually reading your works.

I will do my best to finish this fic, but there is no guarantee. No one can predict when the dreaded "real life" will strike.  
Sorry for the long rant and goodbye, everyone. See you the next time.


	2. Chapter 1: A strange world

Patchouli waked up. There was something wrong. It was cold, no, not cold but cooler than what was the library could be. The air in the library was usually heavy and moist, but the air there was fresh and somewhat refreshing. She opened her eyes and...

_Argh... The light, it's blinding! How can there be so much light in the library?_

The scene was different. There were no books, bookshelves, tables or chairs. In place of that were grass field, trees and mountains. And she was sitting under an old tree. This scene wasn't strange for Patchouli, because Gensokyo was full of these. However, there was a reason for her surprised expression.

_I must have fallen asleep... but why am I outside of the mansion now? Perhaps it is a prank of Yukari..._

_There is no use guessing at the moment. I must find the way back and return as soon as possible. Everyone back home must be worrying about me now._

Patchouli walked around in hope of finding where the Scarlet Devil Mansion was, but only to her dismay, there were no signs of the mansion or Misty Lake. Instead, there was a road lead to a town far away.

_This place must be very far away from the mansion. I cannot even recognize the surrounding here... Maybe it is the time to use that spell..._

She casted a tracking spell to find the mansion. How did it work? I guessed it worked by detecting the sign of magic emitting from the library inside mansion.

Five minutes had passed. Patchouli still concentrated on the spell. Sign of weariness was visible on her face.

_No way... The magic energy I detected around here is totally different from Gensokyo usual... That must be the reason I cannot find the mansion... It is another world!_

_Could it be the Outside World? No, the Outside World is nearly void of magic, but this world still has magical energy. It is much less than Gensokyo level, but still far from no–._

THUD! Patchouli collapsed to the ground. The spell had put a great burden on her frail body, and moreover, her magic had been weakened considerably in this world.

"So tired..."

Xxxxx

Patchouli sighed, rested under the tree where she had woken up. The scene before her was so real to be a dream. The wind blew gently, carried a sweet aroma of grass field. Sometimes it was nice to actual go out for a change of air, but if you fell into a different world, then it wasn't nice at all.

_Staying here isn't going to solve anything... Maybe I should go to that town over there. It doesn't hurt to get more information anyway..._

Patchouli checked her present magic power. It was still enough for a flight to the town.

_Great. At least I do not have to walk on foot... Things aren't so bad at all._

Being able to fly was surely a convenient ability. In a few minutes, she arrived at the outskirt, about one hundred metres away from the town.

_I should walk like a normal person from here on. It is a hassle but necessary for not attracting unwanted attentions._

From the look alone, one could say that the town was a nice place. Different from our usual big city, the air was clean and there was no noise from vehicles. It must be a peaceful town, remote from the civilization. At the roadside, there was an old signpost. Despite the impact of time, the letters on it were still visible.

"PALLET TOWN"

_Weird… Why I can understand those characters despite never having seen them before? This must be the work of Translator Microbes._

"Oh, it's rare to see a traveler. I bet you're Pokémon trainer, miss!" a young boy had noticed Patchouli's arrival.

_Pokémon what..? Trainer? _– "Uhm, I'm just a normal traveler…" Patchouli nervously said.

"Ehh! No way! There're wild Pokémon everywhere out there. You must be very lucky not attacked by them!" the boy was very surprised.

_There is no use asking a child. And he may think that I am a suspicious person. I should find someone wise here…_

"Um, could you tell me who is the most knowledgeable person here..? A mage for example…"

"Mage? You're that ol' but still believe in magic? So childish!" the boy grinned.

Patchouli's face was reddened like tomato but she still kept silent.

"No mage around here but you should meet Prof. Oak, he's very famous. He stays at the house on hill ahead." the boy pointed to the direction of Professor Oak's house.

"Thank you very much... your name?" Patchouli asked.

"Red. And no problem, miss. You better remember my name because I will be the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world!"

"Ah! My friends are calling me, I must go now. Bye bye, young miss who still believe magic!" the boy cheerfully ran to his friends.

Watching the boy ran away, Patchouli smiled.

_So nostalgic… Remind me of my younger days… Become the best magician in the world, huh…_

Xxxxx

Patchouli walked across the town. Next to every house was a big farm. The people there mainly make a living from agriculture. Same as the resident of Gensokyo, only more modern and Western looking. But what captured her attention were the animals working on the fields.

_I have seen those animals before… But where…?_

"Pika! Pika!" a small yellow rodent ran ahead Patchouli. Running after it were a little girl in blue dress.

"Wait for me Pikachu! I'm not fast as you!" the girl said, still running after Pikachu.

Standing for little while, Patchouli recognized where she had seen the animals. Shocking was clearly visible on her face.

_I… remember… now… It is that book! That book was the reason I am here! There is no other explanation! How can it teleported me here? I cannot think of any mechanism!_

One minute silence for a Heroic BSOD. Finally, Patchouli had rebooted her brain.

_Anyway, there is no use reasoning on what you don't know. I must meet that Professor Oak now. As a professor, he may have some useful knowledge._

Patchouli continued walking to the hill. Of course she was tired, but it didn't stop her from reaching Professor Oak's house. Standing before her was a large building with a windmill in the backyard. There was a middle-aged man in a white coat, stood in front of the house.

"Um… Excuse me, you must be Professor Oak…?" Patchouli asked.

"Yes, I am," the man replied, "How may I help you, young miss?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello there, everyone. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

This is the first chapter. It is only 100 words longer than the prologue. I intended to write much more, but was afraid losing writing quality.

Anyway, I need time to sort out my ideas, so please forgive the shortness of each chapter.

The Pokemon world here is only based on the original, not strictly follows. Therefore, you should consider it an Alternative Universe.

Goodbye and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 2: Professor Oak

From the look alone, one could guess that Professor Oak was a man in his fifties. Although old age had weakened him considerably, it hadn't drained the passion for researching from him.

_This man has a burning thirst for knowledge in his eyes. But he isn't someone who will do evil for knowledge. I can feel the kindness in his soul, _Patchouli thought.

"I come here for some advice–" she asked.

"A ha! So you want my advice to become a good Pokémon trainer! No problem, I am the most knowledgeable person on Pokémon!" the professor said in delight.

"Youth and the thrills of adventures! That is what being Pokémon trainer is!" his eyes were gleaming with enthusiasm. And then he began ranting about the joy and woe of a trainer.

Patchouli sweat dropped. _Again with this Pokémon thing… I bet it must be something special about this world…_

Xxxxx

"Well, we can talk more in my laboratory. Please follow me." Professor Oak opened the door and walked inside. The laboratory was a spacious but modest room. Aside from some big machines, tables, chairs and bookshelves, there were nothing in it.

"You don't look like a person living in this region. Do you come from a far away land?" having sat down on his office chair, Professor Oak asked.

"I come from another world." Patchouli answered without hesitant.

Silence.

"Ahem... Miss, I know those science fiction films are cool, but don't watch them too much or you will not able to differentiate fiction from reality." he thought Patchouli was suffered from Eighth Grader Syndrome.

Angry vein was popping on Patchouli's forehead. However, she didn't protest. Of course people wouldn't believe anything without proof, so she had to find something that would back her claim. Recalled what the boy named Red had said before, Patchouli knew what she needed to do then.

"Professor, are there any magician or witch in this world?"

"Witch and magician? They became extinct long time ago." Professor Oak shrugged his shoulders. "You must be reading too many fantasy novels."

"Then… Is this qualified as magic?"

The professor gasped as he watched the scene before him. There was a fireball forming on the girl's hand. The heat emanating from it was enough to make him sweat dropped.

"Impossible… A human who can use fire Pokémon power… This is… just like the magic from old fairy tales…"

"Actually, I am not a human in my world. My kind can be compared to spirits or demons."

"So you are a supernatural being?"

"Yes, in technical," Patchouli answered, "and could you explain the term Pokémon for me? Is it something special?"

"Now I can believe you are from another world. There is no one in the world who doesn't know about Pokémon. This could be interesting…"

Noticed that the girl had been standing for a long time, Professor Oak said:

"Well, we will have to discuss a lot of things anyway, so please have a seat. And what was your name again?"

"I am Patchouli Knowledge, the Witch of Seven Luminaries."

Xxxxx

"Pokémon is the term to denoted a special type of living creatures in this world." Professor Oak began his lesson.

"Special living creatures?"

"Yes, different from normal life forms, Pokémon do not need biological structures. For example, there are some Pokémon made entire from rock, or weirder, from magnet."

_Made from rock but alive? Must be some very advanced magic..._

"But what sets them apart from normal creatures is that Pokémon can use supernatural powers. Like breathing fire, generating lightning, controlling wind or psycho kinesis."

"Humans in general are not capable of supernatural power. Only a few people were born with supernatural powers but most of them cannot be compared with Pokémon's power. What you had done before is very exceptional."

_So Pokémon can be compared to youkai and this world is somewhat a hybrid of the Outside World and Gensokyo..._

"Then what about Pokémon trainer? When we first met, you had said something about becoming Pokémon trainer." Patchouli asked.

The professor's expression became grave. "That is another story..." he paused a little then continued explaining.

"In the last century, our scientists had discovered the lost technology of an advanced ancient civilization. This technology had enabled us to capture and directly control Pokémon."

From the inside of his coat, Professor Oak took out a small ball. It was same as the one Patchouli had seen in the book. "This is a Poké Ball, a special device that can contain any Pokémon inside it."

"Go, Pikachu!" he threw the ball on the floor.

The Poké Ball opened and there was a light emitting from it. The light took form of a small animal and finally, it materialized into a little yellow rodent. "Pika!" the small rodent cried.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!" the professor shouted.

From Pikachu's cheeks, electrical energy was sparking out. In a little time, it built up into a lightning bolt and struck the floor, leaving a burn mark on it.

"It's quite a powerful attack from a little rodent." Patchouli was impressed.

"That's right. And this Poké Ball enables human to directly command any Pokémon inside it."

"Initially, when Poké Ball was invented, people used Pokémon for economic purposes. For example, this little Pikachu can generate electricity."

"So, those animals working on the fields also are Pokémon too?" she asked.

"Yes, Pokémon appear everywhere in our lives, from farms and factories to every home. Therefore, some scholars even call our era as the era of Pokémon civilization."

"With the children, Poké Balls enabled them to keep Pokémon as pets. And they usually made their Pokémon battle each other to see which one is the strongest. But that innocent child's game had opened a Pandora's Box..." his voice trailed off.

_Actually, do they have Pandora's Box in this world?_

"At first, humans could only capture docile and weak Pokémon, because the stronger ones were very fierce and capable of fighting against human's weapons."

"But the children discovered that weak Pokémon could become stronger significantly if you let them battle with each other a lot of times. Some even evolved."

"Evolved?" Patchouli was puzzled.

"In scientific term, it would be metamorphosis. It means the Pokémon change itself into the stronger form. However, they still listen to the owner, despite growing much more powerful. Thus, instead of having to catch dangerous Pokémon in the wild, which is near impossible, you can train the weak ones."

"The state quickly realized its application in military. Trained Pokémon could be used as weapons. Every country in the world then encouraged Pokémon battles. They even invested huge amount of money on Pokémon tournaments. From those tournaments, they could collect data on every possible Pokémon and their fighting capability. Some potential participants were also recruited into the army."

"Since then, Pokémon battle has become a cultural aspect of our world and people who raise Pokémon for combat purpose are called Pokémon trainers. From the age of ten, parents often let their children become Pokémon trainer and go on adventure."

"That is the origin of Pokémon trainer." Professor Oak concluded his long lecture.

"I understand that you oppose using Pokémon for waging war, but why you still support Pokémon trainer? Is that a contradiction?" Patchouli asked.

"Ha ha... You have asked me a difficult question, Miss Knowledge." he managed a weak smile.

"Actually, I was an elite Pokémon trainer in my younger days. After having discovered the motives of most governments, I quitted my trainer career to become a Pokémon researcher."

"But to this day, I still do not regret my trainer past. Thanks to them, I had gone on many adventures, met a lot of friends and expanded my horizons. After all, power can be used for both good and evil, so why deny children of their dream to become a powerful hero to help the people?"

Patchouli was impressed with the man's thinking. He could advice against becoming a trainer, however, it will isolate him from the society. Instead, he still encourages children to become trainers and guides them according to his ideal. He was pretty wise after all, she thought.

Xxxxx

"Well, what do you want to do now, Miss Knowledge?" Professor Oak asked.

"I must find a way to go home." Patchouli said definitely.

"I'm afraid that I cannot help you much on this problem. After all, I am just a Pokémon researcher." he gave Patchouli a thoughtful look.

"So... How about becoming a Pokémon trainer?" he asked. "You shouldn't waste your youthful days at all, miss."

"Rejected. I hate going outside and adventures." she replied quickly. "Besides, I forgot to tell you that I am over one hundred years old."

Professor Oak sweat dropped. This young girl– well, old witch was quite a shut-in, he thought.

"I think becoming a Pokémon trainer may help you find way home."

"Why?"

"If you are a Pokémon trainer, you can freely travel the world without anyone questioning you. And you can enter some ancient ruins, which may contain a lost technology that help you go home–"

"How can I become a Pokémon trainer?" she couldn't ignore a chance for going home, not to mention about invaluable knowledge she can get from those ancient ruin.

Professor Oak smiled. He went over his table and took out some Poké Balls and a little device.

"I am authorized by the Pokémon League to give beginner trainer a starter Pokémon but unfortunately, I do not have any spare Pokémon to give you now. Take these empty Poké Balls instead. You can catch wild Pokémon with them."

"And this is Pokédex, an electronic encyclopaedia on Pokémon. The one I give you is my latest experimental model, which integrated phone and computer functions. You can use this Pokédex to contact me at any place which has network coverage."

"To become an official Pokémon trainer, you must have a license. Normally, everyone needs to pass a test to get that license. However, I will write an introduction letter for you because you aren't a citizen of this country."

Professor Oak grabbed a nearby pen and began writing. After finishing the letter, he gave it to Patchouli.

"Here, take this letter and come to the Pokémon League's office at Viridian City, they will give you a Pokémon Trainer's license."

"Thank you very much for your help, professor." she said.

"And remember, if you treat your Pokémon with love, they will help you in your hardest times. Good luck on your journey."

Patchouli nodded and gave her goodbye to the professor. Exiting the laboratory, she thought about what to do then. In the road before her eyes, there would be many hardships and perils waiting ahead.

Her adventure had just begun.

* * *

Author's Notes

Chapter 2 is longer than the previous one but it is still very short. Argh! I am infected with the shortness disease!

Anyway, this chapter is mainly about Professor Oak explaining Pokémon world. It is my version of Pokémon world, so don't take it seriously.

Goodbye and see you the next time.


	4. Chapter 3: Blue

In Pallet Town, humans and Pokémon lived alongside peacefully. They treated each other with love and respect. Pokémon helped people on heavy works and took care of the elderly. To children, Pokémon were their friends, companions and pets. They shared joy and sorrow moments with each other. Life in a remote town was harsh, but everyone was content with their lives. If Patchouli wasn't have to find way back home, she would settle down there and build her own library.

Of course, there were people who didn't want to spend their lives in a secluded and boring town. A part of young teenagers thought like that. Some wanted to leave home and go on adventure. Some wanted to be famous and get rich. They were too young to understand that going on adventure wasn't a child play and being rich didn't mean you had happiness.

Patchouli walked alone in the field, leaving the town behind as it became farther and farther away. In her hand was the Pokédex. Despite never using a device same as Pokédex before, she often learned about them from the Kappa. That knowledge had helped her greatly in using Pokédex. Without books, Patchouli used Pokédex as replacement in her journey.

Mountains, forests, rivers and grass fields… Everything here was the same as in Gensokyo. However, it wasn't Gensokyo, her homeland. When she was still in Gensokyo, she didn't have any feeling of attachment to the land. She was proud of being a loner in her library. But now being away from Gensokyo, Patchouli was actually missing everyone. Quite an ironic, right?

Unexpectedly, her thought was disrupted by a shout.

"Pikachuu! Where are youu? Come home with me, please!" a girl in blue dress shouted.

It looked like she had lost her Pokémon. Noticing Patchouli was there, the girl rushed to her and asked:

"Excuse me, but have you seen my Pikachu on the way here?"

_Pikachu? That little yellow rodent in Professor Oak's place?_

Patchouli shook her head, "Sorry, I haven't seen any. What's the matter?"

"My Pikachu has wandered off from the town… I don't know where it is now..." the girl's face was full of worriment.

Normally, Patchouli wasn't a person that eager to help other. She preferred to lead a stoic life inside her library, undisturbed by anyone. But now, for some reasons, she fell compelling to give a hand to the girl.

"You cannot go around searching aimless like this. I have detected Pikachu magic signature in that direction. Follow me!" Patchouli made her way forward, through the grass.

"Eh, ah..." the girl was taken aback by Patchouli's boldness, but her instinct told that Patchouli was the person she could depend on. "Thank you very much for helping me, lady!"

"The name is Patchouli, and your?"

"My name... it is Blue." the girl replied.

Xxxxx

During that time, in Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Sorry for intruding." Red said as he entered the place.

"Good timing, Red! I have prepared all necessary things for your trainer debut." Professor Oak said.

"Oh yeah! Compare to Green and others, I have to wait two days for this moment!"

"Ahem... Whose fault is it, Mr. Red? Who was the one that slept until noon in his departure day?"

"Ah ha hah..." Red laughed nervously.

"Anyway, here is your Pokémon, Red. Why don't you try it out?" Professor Oak handed a Poke Ball to Red. As he opened it, light came out and materialized into a Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" the little rodent cried.

"Oh! My first Pokémon is a Pikachu just like the one of Blue."

"Ah, Blue... Among your age, Blue was the first one to have Pokémon, although she dislikes becoming trainer."

"Perhaps it is best for her that way..." Professor Oak said with a thoughtful look.

"I don't see it that way, professor. Her Pikachu has great potential. For not become a trainer, Blue are just wasting her talent!"

Professor Oak gave a grave look at Red. It was the first time Red had seen Professor Oak being serious like that.

"Red... Are you saying that Pokémon are only good for battles?"

Realized his error, Red hung his head and couldn't say anything.

Xxxxx

(For the sake of simplicity, Pokémon's speech and thought are formatted as same as human's)

Meanwhile, Blue's Pikachu was wandering around Pallet Field.

_I know Blue only wants best for me but she is so overprotective! I want to battle other Pokémon!_

Pikachu spotted a wild Pidgey that was eating nearby.

"Hey Pidgey! I challenge you to battle!" Pikachu shouted.

"But I don't want to fight with you!" Pidgey complained.

"I do not care! And you can't escape in a duel!"

"Aw man… Fine then, prepare for my Tackle attack!"

Pidgey rushed upon Pikachu to deal a blow but Pikachu quickly avoid it by jumping aside.

"You're too slow, pal! Take this… Thunder Shock!"

It's super effective!

Pidgey had fainted from Pikachu's attack. Don't worry, it was a Non-Lethal K.O.

_Easy as pie! If continue like this, I'll quickly become stronger in no time!_

"Time for some Pidgey hunting~" Pikachu cheerfully said.

Xxxxx

Blue and Patchouli had been walking for a while, but they hadn't said anything to each other. Blue, who felt uncomfortable with that silence, decided to break the ice.

"Um… Lady Patchouli, I guess you are a travelling Pokémon trainer, right?"

"In a sense, yes… But that isn't my profession. Are you a trainer too?"

"Most of my friends have become trainer, but I didn't." Blue murmured.

"Why not?"

"I don't like fighting. I don't want to let my Pokémon hurt other Pokémon and get hurt itself…"

"And you may say I'm naïve, but actually, why don't people stop fighting and get along with each other? The world will certainly be better that way…"

Blue's logic had made Patchouli thought for a moment. In Gensokyo, humans, spirits, demons and other beings had lived along "peacefully". Occasionally, there were "incidents" and fighting erupted, but in the end, they was resolved with little causalities. And even former enemies became friends after each "incident".

However, it was only possible because Gensokyo was the Land of Illusions and Fantasy. Gensokyo's existence was the embodiment of Idealism in its pure form. Could that logic be applied in the Outside World and also in this world?

"Blue... You surely have a kind heart and a gentle soul. There's nothing wrong with that and I have always highly regard people like you." Patchouli was still walking ahead.

"But reality is not that simple... In our world, everything can be divided into two opposite but mutual elements. Because everything is changing and moving, those opposite elements will come into conflict with each other. Conflict when escalated will lead to violence. In the end, the old elements will transform into new elements and begin a new cycle..."

"Thus, violence and conflict are inevitable. As an individual, you can choose to avoid it, but in the end, there always exists someone else do it for you. So I think it's better to face the problem ourselves rather than avoiding it."

Patchouli's saying had left some impact on Blue, but she refused to change her opinion. Blue was known to be an intelligent but stubborn girl after all.

"Lady Patchouli, your theory may sound convincing, but I still cannot believe that anything good will come from violence."

"Don't worry, when you learn more about the world, you will understand what I have said."

Xxxxx

Blue's Pikachu had been beating quite a number of Pidgey. Maybe it was about ten to twenty Pidgey. If Pikachu had fought them all at once, it wouldn't stand a chance. However, one Pidgey was only a piece of cake for Pikachu.

_Wow, I actual feel stronger than before. Training is very useful! I must find more Pidgey to train myself._

But Pikachu hadn't encountered any Pidgey for a while. Maybe they had informed the others about new enemy.

_Hmm... Why I haven't seen any Pidgey? Usually, there're many Pidgey living around here..._

Speak of the devil and the devil shall come, the Pidgey appeared. However, this time it wasn't a lone Pidgey but a whole group. Angry, furious and raging were what could describe them.

"You Pikachu there, you have gone around attacking our kin indiscriminately, although we had done nothing against you before! Now, you must pay for your crime!"

The Pidgey all swooped down to attack Pikachu. In panic moment, Pikachu unleashed the biggest Thunder Shock it could do. Many Pidgey were struck down by the bolt, but the others still kept flying at Pikachu.

_Oh no! Big trouble! Big trouble! What should I do now!?_

Ops, you should run as fast as possible, little Pikachu...

Xxxxx

"There is it! Is that your Pikachu? Look like it is chased by a bird flock!"

"Pikachu! I am here! Come to me quickly!" Blue shouted.

Pikachu turned to the direction of the voice. _Blue? You shouldn't come here, it is dangerous... Aw!_

Unfortunately, Pikachu tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Having been exhausted from all the running, it couldn't get itself up and quickly got attacked by the furious Pidgey.

"Oh no! I must go saving my Pikachu from those Pidgey!" Blue almost dashed over to Pikachu, only to be held back by Patchouli.

"No, it's too dangerous and you aren't capable for combat! Let me handle this!"

Having approached the Pidgey, Patchouli used her Pokédex to analyze her foes.

**Name: Pidgey  
National no: 016  
Species: Tiny Bird Pokémon  
Descriptions: It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.**

_That means somehow Pikachu had offended those Pidgey. I guess it is better to negotiate with them first..._

"O Pidgey! I have known nothing about what Pikachu had done to offend you, but could you forgive it now? It was beaten up enough already!"

"Pika... pika... pika pi!" Pikachu weakly cried.  
(* That's right, my HP is negative already, please forgive me! *)

"Poopoo... coo... poopoo!"  
(* Impossible, we will make it pay exactly for what it had done *)

The Pidgey continued to peck on Pikachu.

_Tch... Look like they didn't listen to me... Now is the time to get serious..._

"Hey Pidgey! How about a battle with me instead? If I win, you must leave Pikachu alone!"

"Poo poo poo! Poo poo..." one of the Pidgey cried.  
(* That woman is annoying! We should teach her a lesson... *)

"Poopoo coo! Coo coo!" another responded.  
(* Agree! Let show those humans the power of Pidgey! *)

All of the Pidgey ignored Pikachu and focused on Patchouli as their new target. A normal human couldn't defeat a whole Pidgey flock, so they were pretty confident on winning. And even Blue also feared for Patchouli's safety.

"Lady Patchouli, please be careful! Raging Pokémon are very dangerous!" she shouted.

However, Patchouli stood still and did not falter. The Pidgey had fell straight into her trap. Waiting until they were very near, Patchouli took out her magic tome from nowhere and unleashed her trump card.

"Metal Wood Elements: Elemental Harvester!"

Numerous magical gear-shaped blades appeared, spinning around Patchouli like a cyclone. Being caught in those blades unprepared, the Pidgey dropped to the ground unconscious, one after one. Patchouli had won the Curb-Stomp Battle single-handedly.

"I am the winner so now you must leave Pikachu alone!" Patchouli declared.

_Despite the weakening of my magic power, these Pidgey didn't stand a chance..._

But much to her surprise, one Pidgey still stood up defiantly. Tattered and worn out, yet a fierce spirit could be seen from its eyes.

"Good... very good... You are worthy to become my familiar... Be proud of that, little Pidgey!"

From her magical Hammer Space, Patchouli took out an empty Poke Ball and threw it at Pidgey. Having been severely weakened, Pidgey couldn't resist the Poke Ball and was caught eventually.

_So this is my first Pokémon... It is nice to have a flying familiar..._ Holding the Poke Ball, she thought.

"Lady Patchouli, you're amazing... How could you make those metal discs appear magically from nowhere?" Blue asked after having recovered Pikachu and let it sleep in her arms. Pikachu must be very tired after all the mess it had caused.

"Actually, if I say it was magic and I am a witch, do you believe it?"

"Witch and magic!? Just like in those fairytales grandma had told me!? Amazing!"

"When I was still a little kid, I always dreamed of becoming a Magical Girl and using my magic to help other people. And now a real Magical Girl appears in front of me!"

"Ha ha... You have flattered me too much. I am not those innocent cute girls in frilly dress, who have super long transformation sequence and using the magic of love..." Patchouli snickered. It was rare to see her humour side.

"But… Have we been too cruel to these poor Pidgey? I'm feeling sad for them…" Blue said as she looked at many fainted Pidgey around Patchouli.

"I'm afraid it was the only way… These Pidgey were blind with rage, so in order to snap them out of it, we must beat some sense into their head."

Of course, Patchouli wasn't happy for what had happened and Blue understood that too. She couldn't bring herself to blame Patchouli because it was her fault to let Pikachu wander off in the first place.

"Anyway… Thank you very much for saving Pikachu, Lady Patchouli. Without you, I would not able to find Pikachu, let alone saving it."

"Don't worry about it… And it is time for me to go now. Farewell, Blue, until we meet again…"

"We will definitely meet again, I promise." Blue said in silent as she watched the witch going far away.

And thus, our protagonist returned to her lonely journey.

* * *

Author's Notes

Phew… Rewriting this chapter took me a whole week. But it is my first chapter to be over 2000 words long. I'm proud of it.

To the readers: Thank you for reading my little story. As for updating schedule, there will be new chapter after one or two weeks (I hope so).

So, goodbye and see you the next time!


	5. Chapter 4: Red and the Rocket trio

Author's Notes

The Pokémon World depicted in this fiction is Alternative Universe. So please don't search Bulbapedia for what I have written in this fiction :)

Xxxxx

* * *

Situated in the western fringe of Kanto region, Viridian was a small city with a population of twenty thousand people. As the gateway to Indigo Plateau, headquarter of Kanto Pokémon League, Viridian City was packed with visitors from all over Kanto during tournament and festival times.

Viridian City was also one of the places which had Pokémon Gym in Kanto region. But unfortunately, its Pokémon Gym had been closed for decades that no one knew who the Gym Leader was. And it was even more mysterious that the Pokémon League didn't appoint a new leader for Viridian Gym, in spite of its current status.

Patchouli arrived at Viridian City after a whole day of walking. If she had travelled by flying, it would be faster but that would cost her a lot of magic energy. This world's mana reserves weren't rich enough to grant her the luxury of flight.

The first thing she did after arriving was finding the Office of Pokémon League. However, the maze-like network of streets and buildings had made her confused and get lost. It could be compared to her gigantic magic library back home. Luckily, thanks to the helping of a kind old man, Patchouli finally reached her destination.

Pokémon League Office's works usually were organizing Pokémon examination, giving license for newbie Pokémon Trainers and preparing Pokémon events for each year. At that time, they weren't holding any important event, so when Patchouli entered, most of the clerks in office were chitchatting or playing computer games.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" the receptionist greeted.

"Um, I have a referral letter from Professor Oak..."

"Oh, we have been informed of your arrival. Please come to the desk number 3 over there."

Patchouli handed over Professor Oak's letter to the clerk at desk number 3. After reading the letter, the clerk looked at her and said.

"So, you are the foreign assistant of Professor Oak, huh..."

Not knowing what to say, Patchouli smiled nervously. The clerk reached out her hand and took a paper from a shelf.

"Here, please fill your information to this form. And we'll need to take your photo too."

After all the procedures had been done, the clerk said to Patchouli.

"Okay, you can return here tomorrow to get your Trainer ID Card."

"That fast? From what I have read, bureaucratic works like this can take up days or even months…" Patchouli said with a little scepticism.

"Of course it is… but for person like Professor Oak, there're exceptions, you know. His inventions are very useful for the Pokémon League." The clerk smiled mischievously.

"Is that so...? Anyway, could you recommend a resting place for me?"

"How about giving the Pokémon Centre a visit? Their services are pretty good."

Xxxxx

Red arrived at Viridian City a little while after Patchouli. He could have been faster, but training his Pikachu against wild Pokémon along the way surely cost a lot of time.

"All right! Three Pokémon and Viridian City, what a nice start for my trainer debut. I bet Mom and Dad will be proud of me."

_But I still lagged behind Green… Wonder where he is now…_

The first thing to do was finding Pokémon Centre. Take care of Pokémon's health was the first priority. Because he had gone to Viridian City many times before, it didn't take much time for him to reach the Pokémon Centre.

The Pokémon Centre, aside from having medical facilities for Pokémon, was also large enough to host a cafeteria and resting places. At first, those services were intended for travelling trainers, but eventually, local people often came there to have drinks or discuss about everything related to Pokémon, so it was a pretty fun place in the city.

"Oh Red, long time no see! Do you come here to play again?" the nurse greeted.

"Nah, this time I come here as a real Pokémon Trainer!" Red said and he put down his Poké Balls on the counter.

"That's good to hear, you're so bad at learning that I thought you didn't pass the exam."

"Aw, Caroline… Don't listen to that Green, he always talk bad about me…" _But it's true that I just got the minimum point for passing… ha hah…_

Caroline picked up Red's Poké Balls and put them into a machine nearby. As the pinnacle of Pokémon technology, that machine could heal any Pokémon in a matter of seconds.

"Here you are," Caroline said as she returned Red's Poké Balls to him, "and sometimes you should let your Pokémon outside, it's better for their health that way."

"Really? Can I let them out here?"

"Sure, why not?"

Red let his Pikachu come outside. Having stayed for a long period in Poké Ball, Pikachu was surprised to find itself inside a strange building. Feeling uncomfortable with the surrounding, it climbed onto Red's shoulder.

"What a cute Pikachu! But is it your starter, Red?"

"Yeah, is it a problem?"

"Well… people often choose other Pokémon such as Charmander. For Pikachu… I think it's more suit to be a pet…"

"Ehh! I don't think s–"

*BOOM* an explosion burst out!

As the smoke was dispersed, a young man and woman with Meowth - the cat Pokémon -appeared.

"Who the heck are you people!?" Red asked.

"If you ask us something or other..." the woman said.

"The answer we give will be the compassion of the world!" the man followed.

"To prevent the destruction of the world!"  
"To protect the peace for our people!"  
"To carry out the evils of truth and love!"  
"We are the lovely villains!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket, soar through the galaxy!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth finished the introduction.

"Whoa! It can talk! Look, Caroline, it can talk!" It was the first time Red had seen a talking Pokémon.

"Hey boy! Do you think I'm a weirdo for knowing how to talk?" Meowth protested.

"Well," James ignored Meowth, "we demand you to give us all the Pokémon here."

"Like hell I'll let you thugs get my Pokémon!" Red held Pikachu tightly in his arms.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded too.

"Huh..? Who said we want your worthless Pokémon, boy..? We want the Pokémon stored inside this building." Jessie said in mockery tone.

"There is nothing but injured Pokémon here…" Caroline said nervously, it was obvious that she was afraid of Team Rocket.

"Everyone here won't let you do that!" Different from Caroline, Red wasn't scared at all.

"Everryyone..? Where is that everyone..? Where? Where? Where!?" Meowth taunted.

Much to his dismay, when Red turned back, he didn't see anyone was still inside the Pokémon Centre, aside from few employees, and the remaining people were too scared to do anything.

"Hah, there isn't anyone who doesn't run away when facing with the magnificent Team Rocket… Well, beside foolish one…" James was saying about the boy.

Red was facing with a difficult choice. He could let Team Rocket do what they want and take all the Pokémon in Pokémon Centre. That was the easiest and safest way for him; however, his moral sense didn't allow it.

"Even it's only me, I will not give up! Go, Pikachu!" Red was determined to stop Team Rocket.

Pikachu leaped forward, unleashed a lightning bolt toward Team Rocket. Unfazed by that attack, they jump aside dodging it.

"Hmm, look like we will need to teach this arrogant brat a lesson… Go Ekans!" Jessie said as she released her snake Pokémon.

"Koffing, go!" James released his Pokémon, which was essentially a poison ball.

"As a tacticiann, I do not neeed to fight, meowth!" Meowth was just lazy.

Pikachu was in a tight spot. Not only it had to fight two enemies at once, Koffing and Ekans were also stronger than it. Pikachu had no choice but to fight defensively. Even with that, Koffing smoke screen made it difficult to know where the next attacks come from.

_Oh no, Pikachu can't hold out longer…_

"Go assist Pikachu, Pidgey and Rattata!" Red released his remaining Pokémon.

"O ho ho ho ho… What could a little bird and rat do anything against us?" Jessie laughed maniacally; they knew that the boy couldn't have a chance against them.

However… They had forgotten one thing.

The time they had wasted with Red was enough for the police to come, and now, the police's siren, despite being far away, was audible to everyone in Pokémon Centre.

"Those uninvited guests are coming, I guess…" James said without any sign of worry.

"Consider thiss your luckyy day, brat! Meowth!"

"Au revoir, little boy. Next time we meet, there will be no mercy." Jessie returned her Pokémon into Poké Ball.

*BOOM*

Filling Pokémon Centre with smoke, the way Team Rocket departed was fancy like the way they had come.

"Are you okay, Red?" Caroline rushed to his side.

"Don't worry, I'm okay…" Red slowly stood up.

"But… I didn't know that there exist people like them out there…" he was looking at the hole Team Rocket left on the wall.

"From what I've heard, Team Rocket is a criminal organization that works on smuggling rare Pokémon… But it's the first time they openly attack on a Pokémon Centre like this." Caroline said.

"Pika… pika…"  
(* They are evil… me scared…*)

Still thinking about Team Rocket, everyone didn't notice that there was a stranger coming inside Pokémon Centre.

"Oh my, oh my… I was told to come here resting, but instead, I find a battlefield…" the stranger said.

As Red turned around, he saw a young woman who was standing there. He didn't know her name, but somehow, he had a feeling that he had met her somewhere before.

"Ah! You're the miss who still believe in magic!" he was surprised to meet her there.

"Hey, I have a name, you know… The name is Patchouli Knowledge." Cross-Popping Veins was popping on her forehead.

"And if my memory serves me correctly, your name is Red… is it right?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Arggh! This chapter took me a whole 3 weeks to complete.

The culprit was the dreadful real life. Man, I hate those annoying group assignments! Well, the next time will be better (or may be not).

The Team Rocket motto in this chapter was made by combining both the Japanese and English version. Hell, even this whole fic was the combination of the old anime, games, Origins anime, and moreover... our goddamn heroine from Touhou Project, yeah! Hope they won't turn into an unmanaged spaghetti mess.

So, goodbye and see you the next time!


End file.
